


In that tiny hot room

by LittleMonster1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonster1967/pseuds/LittleMonster1967
Summary: I own nothing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Sam had always loved his brother. A deep and fond brotherly love. But when he saw the way he and Castiel looked at each other, he just wanted to scream. And also get out of this room as fast as his legs would allow him. But that day, running out wasn’t an option. They were locked in a room in the bunker because Dean had touched something he shouldn’t have. _Again_. So here they were, sitting in that tiny hot room. Well, actually Sam was walking in circle, brainstorming to find a way out of this situation.  
“Would you calm down Sammy!”  
Sam stopped and looked at his brother. Dean was staring at Cas or more precisely at a drop of sweat making its way down the angel’s neck.  
“Jesus fucking Christ” muttered the long haired hunter.  
Castiel turned his big blue eyes towards Sam.  
“Why are you…”  
“It’s…nothing Cas just—forget it”  
Cas slowly closed his lips and untied his tie. Dean made a sound and Sam actually thought his brother was going to pass out.  
“Are you ok? asked Castiel, worried  
—Yeah…I’m fine Cas. Fantastic. Except I’m literally melting and SAM WON’T CALM DOWN! He answered  
—Well, we wouldn’t be here if you didn’t act like a fucking three years old and touched everything you see!  
—Guys…whispered Cas. You’re only making it worse…  
Before anyone could answer, a loud “swoosh” was heard and Gabriel appeared in the center of the room. He took a glance of the scene and headed towards Castiel.  
—Hiya baby brother! Missed me?  
Cas glared at him but didn’t managed to hide his relieved smile. The former trickster kneeled before the dark-haired angel and swept from his forehead a dark lock soaked with sweat.  
—This place makes you all hot and sweaty, said the archangel to his brother. Doesn’t it Deano, he added with a wink.  
The blond hunter winced slightly and said with a lower voice than usual.  
—What are you doing here anyway?  
—Well, Gabriel took a lollipop out of one of his pockets, I was bored and I heard our little brother’s cry for help—  
—So you can get us out of here? Asked Sam, hope in his voice.  
The angel got up and put an arm around Sam’s shoulder, making the hunter bend down.  
—I could, he whisper as if he was saying some secret, even though Dean and Cas could perfectly hear him.  
—But? Said Sam, now a little afraid of what Gabriel would come up with.  
—I’ve got a better idea!  
And then they were gone, leaving Castiel and Dean alone, trapped in a tiny hot room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine.  
> I would like to thank everyone who read my work, this makes me really happy

—Well fuck! Dean said. That was unexpected!  
—Not really, Cas answered. I mean, knowing Gabriel…  
—Yeah, right…whatever! Dean suddenly got up  
Cas lookedup at him and for what seemed an eternity, Dean found himself lost in those blue orbs.  
—What are you doing?  
Dean froze and realized he had leaned towards Cas, so close that their noses were almost touching and the hunter could feel the angel’s breath on his lips. Those pretty pink lips. Dean wanted to taste them.  
—Dean? What’s wrong? came the alarmed question of Castiel  
Dean looked back into Cas’s eyes but this time, he saw hints of fear and something else that darkened his iris. The angel licked his lips without realizing the effects it had on Dean’s body.  
Oh gosh…Dean suddenly realized how much he wanted this. He couldn’t stop himself. His only thought was Cas. Cas’s scent. Cas’s skin. Cas’s hair. Cas’s tongue.  
He crashed his lips on the angels, pulling into a hard kiss.

 

“What the F*ck !”  
Sam’s shout echoed in the big hall of the bunker.  
“What about Dean and Cas”  
Gabriel shrugged.  
“It’s alright, they’ll thank me later.”  
Sam was too exhausted to even try to reason the archangel. At least, he wasn’t in the room anymore. So why could he still feel that sexual tension?  
He could feel Gabriel’s gaze burning… a certain part of his anatomy.  
“I know you’re small, but my face’s up here!”  
Gabriel smirked but didn’t look up.  
“Well, I did help you out, he said with a hungry smile. The least you could do is to give me a treat”  
Sam choked.  
“The f*ck!”  
“You heard me.”  
Gabriel was slowly walking towards him, swinging his hips in an oddly _sexy_ way. The hunter’s throat suddenly went dry. The angel’s hands were working on his belt and Sam wasn’t doing anything to stop them.


End file.
